A Hardy New Years
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: A small fliclet. Some of the core are over at Matt's house for New Years. But a few of them have a secret they haven't shared with Matt.


**A/N: Here is a quick wrestling New Year fliclet!**

Jeff and Beth were sitting on the couch in Matt's living room. Baby Ruby was at Beth's parents house for the night. Shane and his girlfriend were sitting in the recliner watching whatever movie happened to be on the TV. Shannon was outside at the grill cooking up the chicken and burgers for the party. Matt had gone to the store to get more booze for the night, even though no one was going to be drinking all that much.

Matt finally got back from the store about the time Shannon pulled everything off the grill. Once everyone had a plate they sat around the table talking about New Years the year before and a few older New Years. Shane started laughing when Shannon started talking about New Years Eve 1999. They were both still at WCW at that point.

"What's so funny?" asked Julie, Shannon's wife.

"Nothing," said Shane.

"Whatever. What are you thinking about?" asked Shannon.

"Scarlet," said Shane.

Shannon started busting up laughing when Shane mentioned that name. Scarlet had been a backstage hand at WCW. Bischoff wanted her on camera but she didn't want to. Shannon sat back in his chair while he sipped his beer trying to think about what Scarlet had done at New Years.

"We took her to the WWF New Years Party," said Shane.

"You're right. We did," said Shannon.

Beth looked down at her watch out of habit to see that they had been talking at the table for almost two hours and there was thirty minutes to midnight.

"Hate to break up this run down memory lane, but it is 11:30pm," said Beth.

Everyone glanced at clocks, watches, and phones to check the time. They cleaned up the table and grabbed glasses of wine or bottles of beer before walking into the kitchen. Jeff and Beth sat back down on the couch in front of the TV, Shane and his girlfriend; or as he dubbed her 'The Waitress'; sat down in the recliner. Julie walked in with two beers in her hand and sat down on Shannon's lap at the other end of the couch. Matt grabbed a beer before he leaned on the doorframe and watched the TV. Shane glanced at Matt before looking at his watch. When he saw that it was ten 'til midnight he smiled and relaxed back in the chair.

The Waitress looked down at Shane and then over at Shannon when his phone went off. Shannon looked down at his phone and read the text message. He head jerked up and looked at Shane. He was fixing to say something when there was a knock on the door. Matt grumbled about someone being here at that time of night. The count down on the TV started. Matt reached the door and opened it; slightly glad he wasn't in the living room.

Shane kissed his girlfriend and turned to watch the front door. Shannon's attention was on the front door as well, trying to hold back a smile. Julie was the one to ask the million-dollar question.

"What is going on? Who is at the door?" asked Julie.

"New Years Eve 1999 Shane and I brought Scarlet to the WWF New Years Party. When it came time for the ball to drop everyone gathered around the TV, except for Matt and Scarlet. In fact, neither one of them were anywhere near the TV," said Shannon.

"Wait," said Jeff. "Scarlet? She was that beauty with the brown hair and big boobs, right?"

"Yup," said Shannon.

"Weren't they…" started Jeff.

"Yup. Actually they had been for a while," said Shane.

Matt opened the door to find a very beautiful brunette on his doorstep. She looked up when the door opened and her mouth dropped. She mouth snapped shut quickly before she went through the motions of trying to talk, but no words were coming out. Finally she said something, not like Mat was going to talk he was still in shock.

"Shane…Shane said that this was his house," she said. "He said that I could drop by…um…I'm going to go now…"

"Wait!" said Matt stepping out on the porch closing the door behind him.

Matt gently grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. She looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. Matt pulled her into a bone crushing up. She willingly wrapped her arms around his muscular, but lean body. She inhaled the woodsy smell, god did she miss it. Matt let go of her and stepped back, but kept his arms around her.

"Long time no see," said Matt.

"Yeah," she said.

"Do I not get the famous "Scarlet Hello'?" chuckled Matt.

"Only if I get the famous "Matt Hardy Hello'," smiled Scarlet.

"Deal," smiled Matt.

Matt pulled Scarlet to him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Scarlet brought her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Jeff got up from the couch, along with Shannon and Shane, and walked over to the door. All three men peered out the side windows and saw Matt kissing Scarlet. They all walked back to their respectful seats with smiles on their faces.

"What are _you_ smiling at, hardy?" asked Beth.

"Nothing," said Jeff.

"I do believe, "Operation Matt & Scarlet" had been a success," said Shane.

"I concur," laughed Shannon.

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Julie.

"Eh, nine or ten years," laughed Shane.

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great New Years! And I hope that this years holds excitement and joy for everyone!**


End file.
